Destiel loving
by I am Super-Who-loki'd S.H
Summary: This is going to be a collection of some Destiel fics that are all non-related. but please enjoy rate and review.
1. My Snow Angel

A/N This is one of about twenty short stories i'm doing with propts. Most wont relate to any others published so please enjoy

* * *

**My Snow Angel**

Dean looked up as the snow began to fall. He had to admit it was the first time in ages he'd watched the first drops of snow fall to the earth. All his anger and troubles slowly washed away as he sat on his Impala at the top of some hill in whatever random town they were in now. He lay back and closed his eyes feeling the snowflakes dance across his skin. He heard a quite rustle of wings but didn't make a move towards the sound.

"The snow is very nice tonight, wouldn't you say so." Cas' gruff voice spoke out softly, after a few moments after appearing.

"What do ya want Cas?" Dean said lazily, not bothering to open his eyes or to move.

"I was worried, so I followed your soul. I thought you'd need the company after you had a few moments."

"Look Cas you can't just follow me around, it's creepy. Just leave me the heck alone dude."

"I can Dean, and leaving you alone for too long is not what is needed. Your mind is never at rest so please let me help." Cas' soft tone turned angry and Dean's heart sunk knowing he changed his angel.

"It is Cas, just sitting here I feel all my worries and cares just disappear. You just appearing all the time just, it frustrates me." Dean had jumped up now pacing as he spoke.

"I frustrate you?" Cas did his adorable head tilt and Dean had to look away, the need to reach out, to touch, heck even kiss him was too much to bare.

"Yeah Cas, you do." Dean sounded solemn as he spoke sitting on his Impala once again.

"How Dean? What do I do to frustrate you." Cas had moved to sit on the hood of the Impala with Dean, so close that their knees were touching.

Dean huffed out and stood facing the innocent angel again. "This Cas, all of this. I try to deal with my demons, then you come along, in that stupid, sexy trench coat and that head tilt you do when your confused that drives me insane. I just wanna hold you or kiss you or tell you I feel like I'm in freaking love with you…" Dean stopped talking immediately realising what he'd just said and, for probably the first time, broke down crying in front of the angel, who appeared next to him as he fell to his knees and casually lined his hand with that on Deans arm before encircling him in a tight hug.

"I love you too Dean, please just, just speak to me when you need to." Cas said after Dean finished shaking from the tears. He looked into Cas' blue eyes after processing his words,

"You do?" He asked voice still shaky from crying.

"Yes Dean, since I raised you from perdition." And with that the angel dipped down and captured Deans lips with his own.

"Ya know Cas you look like a real angel in the snow."

"Surprisingly Dean, so do you." and with that they kissed again, smiles plastered to their faces, as the snow fell around them.


	2. Coffee Fate

Dean walked out of his office at Morning Star Endeavours in search of coffee that didn't taste shit. He strolled past the usual Costa's and Starbucks' littered around the street and found a small café called Heaven's Coffee House. He walked inside and found the place to be very cosy, and spacious for such a small building. He walked to the counter where the customers in front were being served by a short man with strikingly bright golden eyes and similar hair. Dean recognised said man though didn't know how and was soon walking over to the other worker, after him gruffly calling 'next here'. Once again he recognised the man now in front of him, though this time he knew exactly who it was that sported pale skin with jet black tousled hair and oceanic blue eyes. This was the man he happened to have a massive crush on in high school only never told him or asked him out so when he left he never had the chance to keep in touch or anything, but hey, fate had maybe given him a second chance so why fuck it up.

"Hello and welcome to Heaven's Coffee House, what may I get you today sir?" he asked not even bothering to raise his eyes from the register he was currently typing into, even though Dean hadn't even opened his mouth.

"Well hello to you to Cas, I'll have a latte, extra sugar please." Dean smirked as Cas looked up startled that he knew his name.

"Dean, erm…, hey your latte will be, just coming," His eyes had widened ever so slightly when he realised who he was currently serving and a blush crept up his neck as he turned to make his order. "There you go, that'll be £1.20." Cas said, smiling lightly as their fingers touched while exchanging the money.

"Thanks man, it's good to see you, it's been what 10 year hasn't it." Dean said while nursing his latte in his cold hands.

"Yeah last day of high school, you erm…, you left straight after graduating." Dean thought he heard slight sadness in the words Cas spoke then.

"Hey when d'you get off, we could y'know catch up." Dean asked hopefully, heart racing as he spoke.

"20 minutes I think, and I'd love to catch up." Dean let out a breath he'd been holding, glad he didn't get rejected.

"I'll cover the last of your ship dude, on ya go." The other man said, obviously pointing out that he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Thanks Gabe, I owe you one.2 and with that he dropped his stuff and walked over the coat rack in the corner and grabbed the trench coat, before moving around the counter and turning up beside Dean. "Where to then?"

"Well I'd say for coffee first but I kinda already have one." Dean said lifting his latte.

"Jesus Cas take this and go sit at the park for a bit." Gabe said, thrusting a coffee at him and indicating the door.

"Kay see you later then." And with that he turned Dean in tow and they left, missing Gabe's comment of 'about time' before turning to the next customer.


	3. A City of Heavenly Fire

Castiel stood at the edge of Heaven, alight with fire as the city burned. Someone else appeared behind him and soon moved forward gently taking his hand in his own and giving a reassuring squeeze as a tear slipped down Cas' cheek.

"Why does it look like a city" the man asked, still watching the fire and mini-explosions down below.

"Because humans and souls cannot perceive the true image of Heaven and a city is the closely related." Cas answered simply, turning his crystal blue eyes on the man.

"Oh, why is it burning?" he asked, turning his emerald eyes on Cas.

"Because my brother Lucifer has just been cast it to Hell and people are angry, and Gabriel is still missing."

"I know you miss him Cas, but please remember I am here for you, and won't ever leave to." and he turned fully to the angel beside him and tugging him into a warm embrace.

"I know, and thank you, Dean, for everything." Cas replied, voice breaking as he melted into the hug, tears streaming down his face, finally letting all his pain out.

"Only for you Cas." And there they stood, silhouetted against a burning city, hugging before soon Deans grip loosened and he tilted Cas' head up and slowly and softly kissed away his pain.


End file.
